Bella's Backbone
by immortalwizardpirateelf-fan
Summary: What happens when Jacob rapes Bella and she decides to fight back?
1. Chapter 1

**Bella's Backbone**

By immortalwizardpirateelf-fan  
M – Romance/Drama – English

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to the characters in Twilight nor do I own the rights to the books or films, I am just playing in Mrs. Meyers sandbox.

Author's Note: I am sick and tired of finding stories that take place just after the unwanted forced kiss where Jacob rapes Bella and she is too weak and concerned about her father's relationship with Billy to really do anything against the mutt. It's time there is a story where she has backbone and finally realizes what a jerk her father was being. It's time she stood up for herself instead of trying to make everyone else happy.

* * *

**Chapter One:**

_What the hell just happened?_ Bella thought as she tried to gain some sense of dignity and wrap her mind around the fact that her now ex best friend had just raped her and left lying on the floor of his garage as if they were boyfriend and girlfriend. As she grabbed her clothes, Bella began thinking over the last few months clearly and without bias. The realization bowled her over; all of the times she had left to comfort Jacob and hurt Edward. All the times that she had defended Jacob and had also listened to her father. It made it seemed she preferred Jacob and that she didn't trust Edward or his ability. While she continually told Jacob he was nothing more than a brother to her, by her actions she led him on.

_Well no more. The whole tribe is now dead to me_, she growled as she climbed into her truck. As the daughter of a cop she knew what needed to be done to report this and there was no way in hell she was going to let him get away with it.

As she stepped into her truck, she heard a familiar graveled voice callout to her, "Bella!"

She turned towards the Quileute Elder who she had once thought of as an uncle. "William," she replied coldly.

To say that William Black, Chief of the Quileute tribe was stunned at the coldness towards him in the voice of a girl he had thought of as a daughter was an understatement. He was also shocked to see her with a newly formed black eye, bruised cheek, and what looked to be bruised wrists.

"Bella, sweetheart, what is going…" however Bella cut him off with a growl.

"You want the truth William Black? Your son assaulted me and then raped me. He took the one thing I could give my husband on our wedding day. I will never be able to do that," she exclaimed bitterly.

Billy shook his head in denial. "No, there's no way my son could do that. He knows what happened to Sarah…" he mumbled aloud.

Bella snorted in derision. "I can assure by the pain I am feeling he did. And there's no way in hell I am letting him get away with this. From now on you and your mutts are to stay away from me and my family and that includes my father, my mother, my stepfather and all of the Cullens. You are all nothing more than animals. None of the Cullens have EVER committed the sin that your son has. In fact I can tell you that when they find out one of their own was attacked they are going to void the treaty; which was broken time and again by your son while they did nothing. I hope you enjoy hell," she stated as she grabbed into her truck and left the wheelchair bound man sitting in the cool Northwestern Summer.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:**

Wow, I am surprised at the amount of response for the first chapter. It is lovely to see that there are others who felt the same way I did.

Thanks spunkransom12, Raven Marcus, brighteyes343, militato123, and JenIsaSwanUleyWolfGirl1390 for you thoughts and wanting me to continue this.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

The Emergency Room at Forks Community Hospital was nearly empty, as usual in this small town when Bella arrived and checked in. She was quickly escorted into an exam room and told the doctor would be there shortly.

Bella had made sure to let the nurse know that she would prefer someone other than Doctor Cullen to examine her and to collect the evidence. The reason, unknown to the nurse, was because Bella did not want there to be any question the evidence had been doctored or faked. She didn't wait long before the doctor entered with none other than her father following behind to document the account.

_Great. Just great, now I have to tell him sooner than expected,_ she thought as Charlie spoke up, "Bells what the hell is going on? Did that _boy_ do this?!"

Bella glowered at her father. "Would it kill you to act as a just cop at the moment and not accuse my fiancé of domestic violence? If you remembered what I told you this morning, I went and visited your man crush. Not only are that, but, Edward and his brothers are camping in Canada," she retorted angrily.

Charlie flushed slightly, "Sorry Bells, Doctor. Bella, can you tell me what happened? I promise to listen objectively."

Bella took a deep breath. "All right, just remember you asked for it," she warned him. "I went over to visit with Jacob this morning and we started to watch a movie. Jacob fell asleep but woke up just after the movie ended. He then went on and said I could do better than Edward, my fiancé, and that he was in love with me. I told him I that I loved him, but as a brother," tears began falling down her face as she remembered what happened next.

"I then went to try and leave but Jacob grabbed my shoulders and forced him-self on me. He kissed me. I tried to stop him but the dumbass is built like a brick house. Once he let me go I punched him and tried to leave. However I made it to the driveway but Jacob grabbed me once again and took me into his garage. He then ripped my shirt open and tore off my pants, panties and bra," she continued. "He then forced himself into me over and over again. While he raped me he slapped my cheek and held my wrists above my head to stop my struggling. When he was done Jacob left me laying on the floor and said 'I am glad we lost our virginities to one another Bells, it's as it was meant to be.' I then grabbed what was left of my clothes and came straight here."

Charlie and the doctor nodded.

"Bella, my name is Doctor Lords. I need to collect some samples and also assess your injuries. Are you all right for me to examine you?" the young woman doctor asked. Bella nodded. She knew it had to be done and that if she didn't take care of herself Edward would be even angrier.

"Bella I have to ask you some difficult questions: When was your last menstrual cycle? Are you on birth control right now? When was the last time you engaged in sexual intercourse?"

Bella answered all the questions and let the doctor continue her exam. The doctor had to photograph the wounds and bruises. She also had to photograph the site of assault and collect the samples of semen, blood, and urine.

"Bella, I am done collecting the semen samples, I am going to have the nurse come in and do a blood draw and have you give me a urine sample. In my professional it is obvious you were raped. I have two last questions for you, you were a virgin?" Bella nodded. "Do you want the Plan 'B' pill to prevent any pregnancy?"

At that last question Bella nodded furiously. "Of course. I don't want anything of that bastard inside me at all if I can help it," she replied anxiously.

Doctor Lords nodded, "I will at that to the orders for pain medication for you to your nurse. I am concerned about your wrists and want them to be x-rayed. I will be back to see you in an hour."

Bella smiled genuinely at the doctor as she left. "Thanks Doctor Lords. I really appreciate it," she said thankfully.

The young doctor smiled back at Bella, whom she saw a lot of herself in. "You're welcome sweetie."

After a few moments Charlie spoke up. "Bells?"

Brown eyes bore into brown, one set angered and hurt while the other saddened and confused. "Yes, Chief Swan?" she asked curtly.

"I wrote down your description of what had happened," Bella nodded thankfully. "Just for the record Jacob Ephraim Black raped and assaulted you, correct?"

"This is true," she replied as she lay back on the exam table.

"And this occurred today in the last three hours?"

"Again, spot on."

Charlie swallowed the bile in this throat. His daughter had been raped by someone she should have been able to trust and whom he had been throwing at her when her fiancé had treated her like a queen. He had been holding the boy responsible for doing the honorable thing and breaking things off before his family moved.

He had been too blind to realize that maybe Edward had decided to break things off the make it easier instead of having to try and work out a long distance relationship, especially at their age. But then again the more he had observed the more he realized that Edward was more mature than Jacob and he now realized had more moral fiber as well. After all, how many people wait until marriage in this day in age before sleeping together? At least of those in the secular world.

"All right Bells, I have everything I need, I will be filing the report and going to make the arrest today," he told her.

Bella just closed her eyes and nodded.

"When I get home can we talk, I mean really and truly talk sweetheart?" he asked hopefully.

Bella thought about what he was asking. She knew that it would be a matter of time before she had to cut him out of her life because of her change. She would need to do the same thing here. It would make perfect sense for her to blame her father in part because of how he used her guilt and forgiving nature against her to keep spending time with Jacob.

She needed to move in with the Cullens and cut off all personal communication with Charlie.

While it hurt, it was necessary in more ways than one.

"No Charlie. Once I get home, I am packing everything but the furniture and moving in with the Cullens. I don't feel safe with you or your house anymore since you practically forced me to spend time with Jacob," she announced with authority.

Charlie wanted to say something to stop her. But she was eighteen and she was right in her assessment of him. He could do nothing but let her deal with this in her own way and also made the decision to stay. He was willing to do anything to earn back his daughter's trust in him.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: What Everyone Else Was Doing**

The infrequently beautiful weather had afforded the Cullens their chance to hunt since their previous hunt two weeks earlier. They had each been able to bag their favorites.

Emmett and Rosalie were able to get a couple of bears. Edward had been able to get a couple of mountain lions. Jasper got himself a couple of wolves while Alice got an Elk. Carlisle and Esme had begged off the hunt as they had already hunted earlier.

As the siblings were running through the forest Alice fell behind as a vision overtook her causing her to scream out, "NO!"

"Alice!" Jasper.

"What is wrong?" Rosalie.

"Is Bella all right?" Edward.

"Is it Victoria?" Emmett.

If Alice could cry, she would. "It's not Victoria. But something is wrong with Bella. It seems as if she went and visited the cub. After she went to the hospital but I can only tell she's there. Something bad happened," Alice paused and tried looking for Charlie's future but was shocked when she couldn't see him for most of the day. "That's weird. Normally I can see Charlie while he's at work but now I can't. Which means he has a wolf at the jail," Alice added as Edward gave her a look that said you better tell me everything or your shoes are ash.

"BILLY!" The sound of his best friend's voice jarred Billy Black from his thoughts on how badly his son had screwed up. He went to the door and opened it.

"Hey Charlie, what can I do for you?" he asked, he had been hoping that Bella wasn't telling the truth about reporting the rape but she was obviously truthful.

Charlie ignored the question. "Cut the bullshit William! Where the hell is your rapist son? I have an arrest warrant for him. And so help you God if you harbor him, I will not hesitate to bring you in as an accessory after the fact."

"He's down at the beach with his friends," Billy replied. He reached out and grabbed Charlie's wrist. "I am sorry Charlie; I really never thought that he would ever do anything like this."

"Well he did and he did it to my own daughter. I defended him to her. I thought he was better than her fiancé but I was wrong. Edward is better than Jacob now that I am not working with blinders on. From here on we're through Mr. Black," Charlie, no, Chief Swan replied as he pulled his wrist from Billy's hand and left the house of Black.

_God Son, what have you done?_ Billy thought as he mourned the loss of his best friend, the man who had stood up for him when he married his beloved Sarah and who had been Godfather of his children.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

_Thank God that's over with_, Bella thought as she entered her house. She thought back to what the doctor had told her about her x-rays and what she needed to do in case she began to experience symptoms of pregnancy despite having taken the Plan B pill.

**~Flashback~**

_"Bella," Doctor Lords called out as she entered the room. _

_Bella opened her eyes and looked at the older woman from her place on the exam table. "Yes Doctor Lords?"_

_"Well, your x-rays came back and it looks like you're lucky. There are no broken bones. It's just surface bruises. I have here the Plan B pill. Now, there are some side effects. I don't know if you are going to experience anything but you should be prepared," Doctor Lords explained as she held out the cup with the medication. "The side effects can include some __nausea, abdominal pain, fatigue, headache, menstrual changes, dizziness, breast tenderness, vomiting, and diarrhea. If you experience any or all of these symptoms I want you to return back here all right."_

_Bella nodded with understanding. "Thanks Doctor Lords," she said softly. Her emotions were going crazy. She was angry, hurt, sad, but most of all she was ready to be rid of any part of Jacob that was inside her and if this helped then so much the better. _

_She took the little pill from the doctor, along with the cup of water and quickly took the medication that would help her recover from what Jacob had done. The next step was confronting the dog and finally allowing Edward to do what he had always wanted to do… destroy the fucking mutt._

**~End Flashback~**

She quickly climbed the stairs an entered her room to begin packing her things.

In her suitcases she packed her clothes and her shoes. Thankful that for once Alice had listened and left the clothes that she had bought for her at the Cullen's home instead of forcing her to bring them to her father's. The fewer things she had to pack the better. She was in the process of packing her books when she heard a sound outside her window and looked up.

There, in all his glory stood her fiancé. "Edward?"

"Bella? What happened? Alice saw you in the hospital but not the reason," Edward replied as he climbed in the window and walked over to pull her into his arms.

Bella swallowed the lump in her throat. She knew she'd have to tell Edward what had happened but she had hoped to do it once she arrived at his place. Well so much for best laid plans. With a sigh, she pushed herself out of his arms and began to speak, "Edward, Jacob raped me."

It only took a millisecond for Edward to process what she had said, "He WHAT? Bella tell me what happened exactly," he asked as he toned his voice down.

Bella then continued, telling Edward exactly what she had told her father. "I reported Jacob to the police so Charlie knows what kind of man he had wanted for me," she snorted.

Edward stood there silently as he listened to Bella tell him the horror she had been through. Truth be told he had never seen a rape victim who had been so calm and dealt with it so easily. "Bella, love, are you sure you're not in shock right now?" he was dumbfounded, as per usual when alone with Bella sometimes and her unpredictable reactions to things.

Bella smiled tremulously, "I have no idea Edward, I just know if I allow more thought to this than I have already I let Jacob control me. And you know better than anyone that I am not one to let my fear control me."

Edward enveloped Bella into his arms. "You know I love you no matter what, right?" he felt Bella nod against him. "Now, can you tell me why you are packing your things?"

"BecauseIcan'ttrustCharlieanymore," she replied her voice muffled by his shoulder. "I was hoping I would be able to move in with you and our family."

Luckily for Edward he was able to understand her rambling. "Bella you know my family would love to have you move in. But are you completely sure? What about you spend your last months as a human with your father and what about your mother?" he asked, while he wanted nothing more than to have Bella with him twenty-four seven, he had to be sure Bella wouldn't regret anything.

Bella tilted her head up from his shoulder to look him in the eyes and replied, "Edward, I am eighteen years old, legally I am allowed to move out on my own. And with what just happened today, I had the rose colored glasses pulled from my eyes. I am not going to let my father bully me into leaving you and I am not comfortable in a place I know Jacob can get easy access too if he remains free. I am tired of being the adult in the relationships with my parents. It's time I did something for me."

Edward listened, truly and fully listened to what she was saying and after having heard the thoughts of both her parents he knew she was right. "All right, now why don't you sit down on the bed and I will finished packing at vampire speed," he suggested.

Bella nodded eagerly and watched as he finished packing her books, nick-knacks and photos. Due to his ability to move faster than humans, Edward was able to finish packing in five minutes. Once everything was sealed in the boxes and bags, the affianced couple began carrying the items down the stairs.

However they were met with a shocked Chief of Police as they entered the entryway.

"Bells? Edward? What's going on?" a very confused Charlie asked.

* * *

**Author's Note**: I was able to find the side effects of the Plan B pill online at WebMD dot com.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Bella groaned as she realized she would have to explain once again she was moving in with her fiancé and that she didn't trust her father.

"Charlie, I told you earlier, I can't stay here anymore. I don't trust being here by myself. I don't trust you. I can't be here anymore," she looked him straight in the eyes as she spoke to him. "You are so close with the tribe I can't be near that at all. I'm moving in with the Cullens. The tribe isn't allowed on their land."

_Too soon. I am losing my daughter. She's still a child. _Charlie's mind raced through memories of Bella as a child running through the yard. Playing in the playground, with her hair up in pigtails. _But she hasn't been a child since she was ten has she? You know she did the cooking, cleaning, bill paying for Renee before Phil came into the picture._

Edward, while he had wanted Charlie's approval, had not liked the man in recent months. Yes, he respected him, and understood the reason Charlie didn't like him. But that didn't give the man the excuse to think of ways to kill him and hid the body, nor did it excuse his thoughts of forcing Bella into a loveless relationship.

"Bells, I am so sorry you feel as if you can't trust me. Hopefully it will help knowing that I have the men on the look-out for Jacob and that he will be prosecuted to the fullest extent of the law. I am also no longer friends with Billy or anyone in the tribe," Charlie admitted. "I couldn't stand that what had happened to you was caused by a kid I had helped raise and had known since birth."

Shock was the only thing that Bella had felt at that moment. She had never heard Charlie so verbose before. Yes, they had talked, but never really anything of substance regarding feelings. Truthfully she was also shocked that her father had completely disavowed his lifelong friendships with people because one of them had hurt her. She may not tell him, but it meant a lot to her that he felt blood was thicker than water.

It was a step in the right direction for their relationship to get it to where she could be happy to have him give her away at the wedding in a few months.

Bella smiled tentatively at her father, "Charlie, I can't tell you I will move back. But it is a step in the right direction in gaining my trust back. I do love you, you're my father; how can I not. But I don't have to like you right now or like how you have acted in the last few months," she partially joked.

Charlie breathed a sigh of relief. He had hoped this was a step in the right direction. He also knew he had to face the fact that his daughter was in fact eighteen years old and was an adult. She could drive, vote, get married if she wanted. "Thank you Bells, you have no idea how much that means to me. I love you too sweetheart," he then turned to look at Edward, "I want to apologize to you Edward. I have been much harder on you than I should have. I know now that neither of you could have expected what happened last September. And truthfully, you did the right thing. It is hard to keep up a long distance relationship." _I really shouldn't have been so hard on the boy. He was only trying to do the right thing._

Being able to read minds gave Edward a better sense of when someone was lying to him, well everyone except Bella. So Edward knew that Charlie's apology was heartfelt and that Charlie now knew that Bella had chosen the right man. Being the bigger man, after all he had never shown Charlie anything but respect, he took the Chief's proffered hand and shook it. "Thank you Charlie, I accept your apology if you accept mine for not having asked your permission for Bella's hand," he replied.

Charlie smiled genuinely, "Well thank you. And you do have not only my permission but also my blessing."

With that, Bella dropped the boxes she was carrying and wrapped her father in a bear hug, "Oh thank you dad! You have no idea how much that means."

A tear, only noticed by Edward, escaped down Charlie's cheek, "I think I do sweetheart. I have to get back to searching for Black," he looked at Edward, "Keep her safe for me."

Edward smiled and nodded his agreement as Bella released Charlie from her hug and he left to return to work.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

As they were finishing packing the boxes into Edward's Volvo the sound of Edward's ringtone for Alice broke the comfortable silence. Edward gave Bella an apologetic look and answered the phone, "Yes, Alice."

"Edward you and Bella need to get here now. The wolves have requested that we meet. It has to do with what happened to Bella," Alice quickly explained.

Edward growled at the thought of the wolves. "We're on our way Alice," he promised before he hung up the phone. Edward ended the call and looked apologetically at Bella. "The wolves want to talk to us all love," he answered noting the look of curiosity on her face.

A look of determination formed on Bella's face. "All right, they want to talk, we'll go talk," she replied as she was planning on what to say during the confrontation. She knew that what was said and believed was going to be a deciding factor on whether the wolves were going to help with the newborn problem.

And while she did not want to relive what had happened, she knew she was going to have to.

With a determined look on her face, Bella turned towards Edward and replied, "Let's hurry so that we can head to the clearing with the rest of the family."

Edward couldn't help but agree with her. He knew that there would be some of the pack who would automatically side with Jacob; Paul, Quil, Embry and Leah, whether because they were friends with Jacob or just because of their hatred of vampires, or in their words, "Bloodsuckers".

The drive back to the manor was quick due to Edward's love of fast driving. As they were parking the rest of the family came out of the house into the garage.

"Thank God, let's get going. We have to meet the wolves in ten minutes," Alice spoke up as they exited the car.

Bella rolled her eyes at Alice's exuberance and her worry over not being able to see the future because of the wolves. "Well, I guess we're heading over your preferred way to travel?" she asked Edward who nodded and scooped her up and onto his back.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked as warning to make sure that Bella had closed her eyes to prevent motion sickness. Bella just nodded her head against his shoulder giving him the signal to move forward.

The trip was as quick as it could be considering the fact that her family was travelling at fifty miles per hour through the forest. Bella could feel Edward slow down and guessed that either they were arriving at their destination, that he could hear the mental voices of the wolves or a combination thereof.

As he came to a gentle stop Edward softly asked, "Are you going to be all right love?"

Bella smiled softly and pressed a kiss to Edward's cheek, "As long as you are with me and here, of course." She then climbed down from Edward's back then wrapped her arms around Edward's waist. "Let's get this over with."

_I couldn't agree with you more, Love_, Edward thought. He was about to speak aloud when his mind was filled with the thoughts of the pack:

**What the hell is she doing here?**

**Dumb vampire whore. Spreading lies. **

**Jacob is innocent. I know it. Why is Bella doing this to him?**

**The leach is still with her?! I thought for sure he'd leave her after he found out she wasn't pure.**

**JACOB?! WHAT THE FUCK?! CHARLIE WAS RIGHT! YOU RAPED BELLA?! **

"Good evening, my family and I would appreciate if you would transform back so we can all communicate and not use Edward as a translator," Carlisle spoke up. From his thoughts Edward knew that he had been hoping to resolve this peacefully. Or at make it so they could bring in Jacob peacefully and let justice be served.

The lead wolf, a large black beast nodded his head and led the pack into the woods. A few moments later the entire pack; Sam Uley, Quil Atera, Embry Call, Leah and Seth along with Jacob, all stepped out into the clearing.

An evil smile formed on Jacob's face as he saw Bella. "Good to see ya' Bells,"

Bella just raised an eyebrow, not letting Jacob have any hold on her emotions. "Really? Considering my father wants to mount your head on his wall for beating and raping me I would not say that," she smirked.

Jacob snorted, "You can't rape the willing Bell…"

"WHAT THE HELL TO YOU CALL ME SAYING 'NO JACOB. PLEASE STOP.' YOU CALL THAT WILLING?" Bella retorted angrily. "I have had enough of your shit you fucking mutt. I should have never let my father and you manipulate me into feeling guilty for leaving your FRIENDSHIP."

"Bella," Carlisle spoke up, "why don't you tell us what happened so those of us who don't know, can understand." He wanted to make sure there was no error and that everything was decided on the facts instead of being decided based on feelings.


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7**

Bella sighed in annoyance that she had to repeat everything, but did so any way. "Earlier today I went over to Jacob's to do nothing more than spend time with a friend. Jacob fell asleep while we were watching a movie. When he woke up he proceeded to profess his supposed love for me," Bella explained. She glared at Jacob, "If he had truly loved me he would have been happy that I was happy and would have never hurt me the way he had. When I told him the truth; that I saw him as nothing more than a brother he flipped out and raped me. He took from me the one thing I wanted to give my husband on our wedding night."

There was a long pregnant pause before Sam spoke up. "Bella, I am truly sorry for what Jacob has done. But are you sure about Jacob?"

Bella snorted. "Couldn't you read his mind while you were transformed? I thought the pack shared one mind?"

At this Sam rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand sheepishly. "Yeah, about that, it seems as if the True Alpha can hid his thoughts and memories from us if he so wishes," he admitted.

Bella's jaw dropped in shock. But truthfully both she and Edward were thankful that the pack was not able to witness everything that Jacob had done to her. "Well, that's both good and bad," she muttered softly. "Anyway, after Jacob was done, I drove straight to the hospital and reported the rape. I even made sure that none of the Cullens besides Alice knew what happened until after it was over. So there is plenty of physically evidence."

At this Jacob snorted. "You can't call it rape when you enjoyed it Bella. I am in love with you and you are my imprint…" at this Bella held up a hand.

"Did I allow you to comment?" she asked, "No, I didn't. I am not your imprint you deranged animal. If I was do you think I would have kept telling you to 'Stop', 'Don't' and also and more importantly 'NO' you fucking dumbass pile of horse shit. Your mother and sisters would be ASHAMED of you. I am not going to lay down and allow you to manipulate and control me!"

The wolves were actually shocked that Bella had brought up the fact that an imprint would not have a problem with being with their wolf. If that were true then Jacob's claim that Bella was his imprint was false and that he was nothing more than a spoiled little boy who had been fighting for a lost cause.

It also meant that he once again broke the treaty.

The last thought ran through all the minds of the entire pack, a comment that made Edward smile sinisterly to those who were rightly afraid for their lives.

"That is true mutts. Jacob broke the treaty twice; the first time when he told Bella the legends of your tribe and mentioned my family by name. We were lenient then because we knew he was a young boy and that he did not believe in the legends at the time," Edward commented icily. He looked at the rest of his family. "We need to talk."

The rest of the Cullen family nodded in agreement.

**_I can't believe that Ephraim's heir broke the treaty twice._**

**_Dumb mutts. I hope we get to kick some wolf ass._**

**_Oh my God poor Bella. I hope she knows that if she ever needs anything I am willing to listen. She's handling it much better than I did._**

**_Why couldn't I have seen this? We would've protected her._**

**_I am not leaving until we get retribution._**

As soon as the Cullens were away from the wolves far enough to see them, but also far enough for the wolves to not be in hearing range Edward spoke up. "Carlisle I know how you abhor bloodshed and unnecessary murder. But this is necessary. Jacob will not stop until either I am dead, Bella is his or dead, or he is dead. He is as obsessed with her as Charles was with Esme."

Jasper continued, "Carlisle, Edward is right. We let them get away with breaking the treaty once. We can't let them get away with it again. They did not hold up their end of the agreement."

**What are they talking about? I hope it's nothing we can't live with.**

**Why should we do anything for these bloodsuckers?**

**Why can't we just kill them all and deal with it?**

**Bella's mine. None of them see it. I will have her again. I don't care what anyone says.**

**I am staying out of it. I will not fight for Jacob's lost cause.**

**Not fighting for Jacob unless given the alpha command. He's not right.**

The thoughts from the wolf pack, with the exception of Sam, Leah and Seth, were doing nothing but fueling Edward's anger. He took some deep breaths as he looked towards his family while trying to block out everyone's thoughts.

Carlisle looked pained. Everyone in the family knew he hated to harm someone unless it was absolutely necessary. He did not want to believe that someone they knew had harmed a girl he had thought of as his own daughter, but he knew Bella and knew she had a hard time lying unless it was a life or death situation. He turned towards Esme, already knowing instinctively what the other were going to pick. "Esme?"

"I agree with the children dear. This Jacob has been horrible and acting like Charles. No one should live in fear," Esme replied softly. A moment later Bella came to her side and hugged her.

With a sigh, Carlisle knew that they were right but he had hoped to have been wrong. "Do what needs to be done. I won't hold it against any of you. You are all right. I had just hoped that there were still people with honor and civility."

Edward placed a hand on his father/mentor/best friend's shoulder. "If it means anything I am sorry it has come to this but we are abiding by the treaty. And it has been broken but never by one of us," he spoke with conviction.

Every one of the Cullens nodded with Edward comment. They knew it was going to be a hard and difficult negotiation. However they all knew what Edward would ask for, well, most of them knew anyway:

1. ) Jacob's head mounted like a stuffed kill.

2. ) Bella's change to not break the treaty.

Two concessions. One for each breach of the treaty.

Having reached their decision, the family moved back to join the pack and inform them of their demands.

"Sam," Edward began as he stood in front with Bella to his side and slightly behind him. "You know the treaty has been breached, by your side, and twice at that. None of my family has ever broken the treaty since it was signed."

Sam nodded his head in the acknowledgement of the truth in Edward's words. "You're right; you and your family have been above reproach. What do you want? We do not want war with you or the family," he replied his arms crossed and a mixture of hurt and annoyance on his face.

"There have been two breaches on the treaty. When Jacob told Bella about the legend of your tribe; and as Bella is my fiancée, my wife in all but name for intents and purposes, he attacked a Cullen. For these, in order to avoid war, what we want is for you to allow for Bella's change with no repercussions and also," at this Edward's voice hardened and became as cold as ice, "I want Jacob's head on a platter."


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter Eight**

There was a pregnant pause after Edward listed the demands before the wolves roared out loud as Sam quieted down the wolves.

In the midst of the chaos Jacob thought he was going to get his chance, however, he was thwarted when Edward's voice yelled out, "BLACK! Set one foot out of line any further and no matter what the decision is I...WILL...END...YOU!"

The harshness and coldness of his voice made Jacob pause in his steps. It made him unsure as to what his next course of action should be. But it seemed Edward made his decision for him.

"Mutt, you seem to think Bella is your imprint right?" Edward asked.

Jacob's eyes narrowed as he looked at Edward suspiciously. "Yes, I do," he replied slowly.

"Sam, can you tell us what it is like to imprint, please," Edward politely, as always, asked. "I want to confirm something."

Curious to see where he was going, Sam spoke up, "Imprinting is, well, there are no words that can describe it. For the imprinter it's finding the one person in your life who can give it meaning. For the imprintee, well, if you ask Rachel, Emily or the others who are old enough, they would say it is the safest feeling in the world; that they are with the only person who truly loves them, other than their parents, unconditionally. If we were to hurt that person in any way no matter if we wanted to or not we would feel such remorse we would not even be able to function until we were forgiven or punished."

Edward looked thoughtful as he read Sam's thoughts and memories. He could see what had happened when Sam accidentally turned and hurt Emily. He had read Jacob's thoughts about what had happened earlier. As he compared the two he could see the vast differences. The main one being that he could see Jacob had planned the rape the whole time if Bella did not immediately jump at the chance to be with him once he had confessed his feelings.

"All right; Thank you for that information," Edward looked at Jasper. "Jasper, with no manipulation at all, can you tell us what the Young Mister Black is feeling."

Jasper fixed his gaze on the young wolf and felt sickened at the feelings he could sense. He shook his head to clear his mind to be able to speak clearly. "The punk feels absolutely no remorse, he actually feels as if he has a chance with Bella. He is also feeling obsession, hatred and lust. Nothing there of love at all," he reported in disgust.

Everyone looked towards Jacob who had a mutinous and murderous look on his face. "What do you all know? Bella's my mate. I did not hurt her," he looked over to Bella, "I didn't hurt you did I sweetheart?"

Bella choked out an, "Are you freakin' serious? Jacob, I told you NO yet you continued to beat and rape me. WE...ARE...DONE. I cannot even muster up an compassion for you at all," she gave a derisive laugh. "You are nothing more than shit under my feet."

Edward smirked at Bella's dressing down of the mutt pup. He then looked at the wolf pack. The next few moments were tension filled as one side awaited the answer from the other. After five minutes had passed, Sam spoke up, his voice thick with emotion and his body weary with the duty of being the leader of his tribe and the pack, "As the leader of the Quileute Wolves, in response to our breaking of the long standing treaty we had, I give you permission to do as you see fit in retribution; so long as it is reasonable. We will also dissolve our treaty as you have proven time and again you are no threat to our people."

The Cullens nodded and smiled at the compliment that they had received from the leader of the wolf pack. With a quick glance at one another, Edward then turned to face the pack. "We accept your terms and as retribution, we lay claim to Jacob Black's life and also the right to allow Bella to decide whether she wants to become a vampire or not," he answered back as Bella walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist.

For once, Jacob Black look flabbergasted as no one spoke up in his defense. He turned at looked at everyone but still, no one of the pack looked at him nor did they speak. Where was pack loyalty? Why weren't his friends even helping him at all?

Before he could turn he felt something slam into him and knock him to the ground. What the hell was that? Jacob wondered before he realized that Edward had attacked. Slightly dazed he tried to phase into his wolf form but was surprised he was unable to. He turned towards Sam.

"What did you do Sam?"

"Due to your guilt I removed your ability to phase," Sam answered sadly. As the pack leader he was highly disappointed that one of the young men chosen as a 'protector' broke his sacred trust. And as a man he was disgusted that someone whom he had respected was became corrupted by power, jealousy and obsession.

Horror and realization flooded through the descendant of Ephraim Black. He was going to face his death today, a death at the hand of a vampire whose mate he had violated.

The only words that ran through his mind as he turned and looked at Edward, who had a look of satisfaction on his face, was, '**Oh fuck!**'


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter Nine**

**'Oh fuck**!' was the only thought that had run through Jacob's mind as he saw the look on Edward's face. One could describe that look as a mix of cat-ate-the-canary and vicious hatred. It was not a pleasant sight, well at least not for one who knew that look was directed towards them. He was a screw up, he would freely admit this now. He had thought that kissing and then making love, to Bella would get her to see that she was in love with him as well. Obviously she was in way too deep under Edward's spell. Hind sight being twenty-twenty his plan hadn't been a good one.

Before he could get further into his thoughts he felt his body flying through the air. Once he got his bearings he looked around and found himself twenty feet away from where he had been with Edward standing over him.

Edward leaned down so he could whisper in his ear, "You know, 80 years ago I left Carlisle for about five years. I wasn't exactly sold on the lifestyle we live. However I didn't want to be a total monster and when I left I fed off of the evil in human society; the murderers, the child abusers, and of course...the...rapists...who thought...JUST...LIKE...YOU."

Jacob began to shiver in terror. He had thought this whole thing would blow over. But it seems as if it would not. Edward began his assault, first by breaking Jacob's legs, arms, and hands. He then pulled out what looked to be a rusted knife. "This is for Bella. You are never going to hurt her or any other woman again," he said as he then went and effectively made Jacob a eunuch.

Before he went any further Edward looked towards Bella with a meaningful expression.

Bella nodded and moved to Edward's side. She looked down at Jacob. "This is the last I will talk to you you bastard. I never have been, and never will be yours. The Black name will never be carried on into the future. And you will ROT...IN...HELL!" she ended this by kicking and then stomping on the bloodied and injured area Edward had left her.

As she walked away Edward stepped up and looked at Jacob with an evil smile. "I have been wanting to do this since the day we met two years ago," he said as he lifted his leg and stomped on his head as if he were a little spider he had been wanting to kill.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter Ten**

Bella looked relieved in knowing that Jacob could torment her no longer as she turned and watched Jacob meet his demise. The rest of her family was looking as though they were thinking the same thing as well. Over the last few months, since Bella and Edward had gotten back together they had noticed the rift that Jacob's presence had been causing them as well. No one wanted to say it but they felt Bella needed to lose a little of her naivety when it comes to seeing the best in others and also in forgiving them.

Unfortunately it took the second worst way to learn how wrong she was.

The wolves watched in shock as their beta was killed in the most brutal of ways. Though to say he didn't deserve it was inaccurate. In the opinion of nearly all of them, with the exception of Paul and Embry, agreed with the judgment of Bella and Edward. It didn't take long for the pack to head into the woods and return clothed and inhuman form.

"What the fuck Bella?!" Paul began yelling. "You tease and torment Jacob both while this leech was gone and after he returned. You should have picked Jacob. Now you'll become a monster."

Bella, in a show of confidence she had never felt before, stood tall beside Edward, "Really Paul?! You think I should have opened myself to an emotionally and possibly abusive relationship only to wind up shattered once he imprinted on another? Should I have stayed and become another Third Wife or even Leah?"

At that moment Paul and even the rest of the pack stopped their thoughts in their tracks. He had never thought of what would have happened. Would Jacob had abused Bella that way she said? With the way his thoughts and manipulative actions were in recent months, they had to agree with her assessment. They also had to agree that she would have been treated like Leah was after Sam imprinted on Emily.

Paul, slightly calmer, asked, "But why let the lee…sorry, Edward," he sneered the name, "kill him?"

"Because," this time Edward spoke up, "you know as well as everyone else here knows Jacob would have stopped at nothing to get Bella or kill her if he couldn't have her. Would you be willing to let innocent people die when it could be prevented? I read minds and during my period of rebellion, this was before we had ever met your ancestors, I fed on men like Jacob; those men who were violent murderers and rapists, as well those who were wife and child abusers. Men who were incapable of changing their ways and delighted in the torment they visited on their victims. I did the world and my Bella a favor in disposing of another 'human' monster."

It was hard for anyone to speak after both Bella and Edward's monologues. It was hard to not agree with their assessments. And after what he had done to them, Bella especially, it was also hard to deny they had the right to make sure that they were safe from further harm.

A few moments later Sam spoke up. "After what happened, we will leave you alone. You and your family have more than proven that you are not a direct danger to humans. We will hold up our promise to allow Bella's change and no retribution. Now we will leave you be and take Jacob back to the reservation."

At Sam's response, the pack picked up Jacob's body and began heading towards the reservation.

"Sam," Bella spoke out, "What about Victoria and her arm of newborns?"

Sam just looked at Bella sadly, "Let us have a week to mourn the loss."

Bella nodded. She only hoped that the wolves would still be willing to help them with the Victoria and newborn issue. "I appreciate is Sam," she replied.

The Cullens watched as the Pack made an honor guard to bring Jacob's body back to the reservation.

Charlie was sitting in the living room watching the Mariners game when his phone rang.

"Hello," he answered as he turned down the television.

"Charlie," a mournful voice replied, "My boy is dead, Jacob's dead."

Charlie sat up shocked. "What? Since when?" While he was not going to mourn the man his best friend's son had become, he could mourn the boy who he was.

"Aw Billy. I am sorry about Jacob. What happened?" Charlie asked.

He could hear a chocked sound come from his friend. "He was walking in the woods and was attacked by a mountain lion," Billy replied. Charlie didn't know why, but he could tell by the sound of Billy's voice that he didn't believe it.

Charlie didn't want to say it, but he felt that Jacob, as he was recently, was deserving of what happened. "Billy, I am sorry about your loss, but if there is no evidence of anything I can't go investigate. I can't mourn your boy on who he became, but I can mourn who he was years ago," Charlie replied.

There was a long silence before he replied, "Thanks Charlie. I guess I just need someone to talk to since my girls aren't here."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter Eleven**

As the Pack dispersed back to tribal lands with Jacob's body, Bella turned and buried her head into Edward's chest. While she didn't regret and disagree with Jacob's death, she knew that his father, Billy would mourn the loss keenly and that he had no one to assist him fully. Both his other children lived more than three hours away, one in Oregon and the other in Hawaii. He also lost his one link to keeping the family traditions and name alive. She herself mourned the loss of the friend she had known in childhood and briefly knew when had moved back a year and a half earlier. But she would not mourn the possessive and obsessive monster he had become. That monster was not the caring kid she had seen take great care of his father.

"Love?" she looked up at the sound of Edward's voice. "Are you alright?"

Bella took a breath and wiped her eyes. "As well as can be; I don't regret what happened, Jacob brought this on himself. While I can't mourn the man he became, I can mourn the boy he had been and was up until after you left," she told him. "I am sorry that Billy lost one of his last links to his wife. But he wouldn't have stopped until one of us was dead. It was best to prevent an all-out war between us and the wolves."

Edward, after hearing Bella's thoughts, agreed with them. He wouldn't have expected any less from a woman who had as huge a heart as she had. "I would expect nothing less from you my love. You could never be black hearted," he said as he placed a gentle kiss to her lips. "Let's get you home and we can talk with Charlie. You know that Billy will have called your father by now."

With a nod Bella wrapped an arm around Edward's neck as he lifted her into his arms and began to run towards the Cullen family home. She kept her eyes shut as she knew the visual of the speed would cause her motion sickness.

As they ran, Bella let her thoughts drift thinking back on anything that would have shown just the kind of monster Jacob was going to be and she couldn't recall anything. Maybe it was just well hidden and didn't come out until he had become a shifter. Maybe it was because he was a shifter. Either way he had known what he did was wrong. And if Edward was right, he not only didn't regret it. He had in part planned what was going to happen that day. With those thoughts in mind, Bella made the decision that she would no longer worry about Jacob or what his family thought. He made his bed and now he is lying in it for eternity.

While Bella was with the Cullens and planning her wedding to Edward, Charlie was sitting in his easy chair at home thinking about everything that had happened to and with Bella since she had moved back. It was now painfully obvious to him that he did not truly know his daughter as he thought he had. Yes, they were similar in their shyness and the quiet strength. Bella was also a homebody, but not to the effect of himself. She wanted to go out into the world and make something of herself.

Had she done what he had up until recently wanted her to do and chose Jacob she could have become exactly like her mother; maybe even worse. What Jacob had done was show his true colors. He could have not only broken his baby girl physically but mentally and emotionally as well. He had noticed that Bella never really paid attention to any of the young men who had come sniffing about her; first Cullen, then Jacob, not to mention Tyler, and the Newton and Yorkie boys. But Cullen was the only who she showed interest in.

She had low self-esteem though he wasn't sure why that would be. He knew that neither he nor Renee had made Bella feel bad about herself; at least not intentionally. It's not that they were negligent, or abusive. But neither he nor Renee had truly been able to care for themselves. God knows Renee had not been good with finances or and neither of them were really good with cooking and cleaning. He knew that Bella had cleaned the house and cooked for him while she lived in the house. She also did the grocery shopping.

He took another sip of his beer and let the silent tears fall from his eyes. He had not realized just how much he had failed his baby until the issue with Jacob had come to a head. He was not going to fail her again.

Picking up his phone he dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" the voice answered.

"Hello Renee," he said by way of greeting.

"Charlie? What's wrong? Is Bella all right?" Renee's voice took on a panicked edge.

Charlie sighed into the phone. "Everything is better now. But there's been some changes since Bella's graduation."

"What changes Charlie? What's going on with my baby?" Renee asked hurriedly.

Over the next half an hour Charlie explained to Renee what he knew had happened to Bella and also told her about the engagement. To his surprise Renee was not upset in the least about the wedding. When asked about why she commented, "I was expecting it since they visited in April. You can't tell me you don't see how they are around each other. One moves then the other. They are two halves of a whole. Why do you think they were so upset when Edward moved in September?"

When she had been told about Bella's rape and the death of Jacob Renee snorted and told him how she knew that kid was no good for Bella. She knew it since Bella had been talking about their times together and how he would always disparage Edward and her choices.

"Why wouldn't she tell me about all that?" Charlie asked. Renee knew Bella better than he did and wanted to know.

"Because," Renee began, "you made her feel guilty about not helping Jacob; you made it a condition when you let her off of grounding. She took it and could have moved out. She is eighteen and I know the Cullens would have welcomed her with open arms. But she loves you and didn't want to hurt you nor your relationship with Billy."

At Renee's most apt assessment he had to agree. After saying their goodbyes Charlie decided to call Bella. There were things he wanted… no needed to say and he was going to before Bella left for college. Somehow he knew that he was not going to be seeing her after this summer passed and he wanted to at least make sure amends were made.

Please check out my poll on whether you believe Charlie should have the chance to learn about vampires and wolves and stay in Bella's life.


End file.
